Et ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants
by troll forever
Summary: Et si je détruisais votre enfance ? Ouais ? OK ! C EST PARTI MON KIKI ! ACCROCHE TOI ÇA VA SECOUER LE COCOTIER ! Pas seulement Fairy Tail c'est juste que y'a plus de deux univers abordés et que le premier couple est de Fairy Tail. Language grossier.


Salut les gens ! On se retrouve pour un recueil de drabbles et d'OS chais pas appelez ça comme vous voulez ! Je l'ai mis dans la catégorie Fairy Tail car le premier couple est de FT mais il y en aura plein de pleins d'univers différents (Naruto, Pandora Hearts, Princess Princess, Love stage, Death Note, etc…) Ce sera de la parodie de contes, comptines pour enfants, chanson de maitre Panda BREF DU N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Sachez que j'ai honte, je vais peut être ruiner mon enfance et la votre… Dans ce recueil il n y aura normalement que du yaoi (ne me remerciez pas ! Moi aussi je vous aime !) car c'est avec ça que je m'éclate le plus ! N'hésitez pas à m'en proposer et j'essaierais de vous satisfaire !

Pour commencer : Fried x Luxus et _Une souris verte_

Aujourd'hui à la guilde, il faisait chaud, très chaud, tout le monde mourait de chaud, Gajeel somnolait à côté d'une Levy en nage, Grey était nu. Dans le plus grand des calmes. Natsu bavait euuuuuh transpirait de la bouche en regardant Grey, Mirajane servait des boissons fraiches tout en s'éventant et le reste de la guilde était resté au frais assommé par cette canicule. Luxus, lui, ne branlait rien ( FAITES COMME SI J AVAIS RIEN DIS ! OK ?) et observait l'extérieur avec un intérêt assez…surprenant... En fait il ne contemplait pas le paysage en pensant au sens de sa vie, mais il observait Fried en plein entrainement en pensant au sens de sa bite. En effet, le mage runique courait, torse nu, transpirant, les cheveux dans tous les sens, rougissant et tirant légèrement la langue sur le côté. Ses cheveux verts flottaient au gré de ses mouvements et captivaient le dragon slayer de la foudre. Le voir ainsi le..et bien…comment dire…OUAIS IL VOULAIT LE PRENDRE TOUT DE SUITE MAINTENANT. Mirajane passa près de lui, déposa un verre en face de Luxus et lui dit d'un ton malicieux :

« Tout va bien mon Luxus ? Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

-Herem…oh j'admirais la vue… répondit-il un tantinet gêné

-Oh…je vois, murmura la démone pas convaincue DUU TOUT par la réponse du jeune homme, dis, je sais pas toi, mais quand je vois Fried et ses cheveux verts courir je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à une comptine !

-Euh…quelle comptine ? (Oh moi pour l'endormir je vais pas lui lire une comptine !) demanda le mage de foudre pas très en confiance.

-Une souris verte ! s'écria-t-elle toute heureuse.

-….très drôle. » Répondit Luxus blasé

Vexée devant le peu d'humour de son ami Mira se mit à bouder et se cassa laissant Luxus seul avec ses réflexions.

Pensées Luxus

 _Tss…Une souris verte, mais bien sur ! C'est quoi déjà les paroles ?_

 _….._

 _BINGO !_

 _Une souris verte qui courait dans l'herbe…_

Il jeta de nouveau un regard en direction de son ami et se rendit compte que la démone avait pas tellement tort…

 _C'est quoi la suite ?_

 _Hmmmm….RHAAAA MAIS PUTAIN ! Ah OUIIIII._

 _Je l'attrape par la queue…_

Luxus écarquilla les yeux en observant Fried, il s'imagina trainer le mage runique par la queue et pour le violer bien tranquillement dans la cave de la guilde. Avec son consentement bien sur ! Bien sur.

 _Je la montre à ces messieurs…_

 _COMMENT ÇA ?! J'AI PAS ENVIE DE MONTRER SA QUEUE AUX MECS DE LA GUILDE MOI ! C'EST LA MIENNE !_

 _Ces messieurs me disent…_

 _VOS GUEULES LES MESSIEURS VOUS DITES RIEN DU TOUT !_

 _Trempez la dans l'huile_

 _Ouais ça glisse mieux comme ça…_

 _Trempez la dans l'eau_

 _BOOOOOOH eau ou toute autres substances liquides ça marche aussi non ?_

 _Ça fera un escargot tout chaud !_

 _Hein…De quoi ?!_

Cette dernière phrase sur l'escargot tout chaud lui remit les idées en place (oui. C'est logique) Il réfléchit quelques minutes et prit son courage à deux mains (et pas que son courage ! .)Il se décida à aller voir l'objet de ses fantasmes, la bombe qui courait dehors, son uke, l'invitation à la débauche personnifiée, Fried. Il sortit sous le regard tendre et malicieux de Mirajane et courut vers Fried (au ralenti. Avec une musique romantique. Des fleurs de cerisiers. Qui tombent autour de lui et du vent. Beaucoup de vent. NON JE DECONNE PUTAIN). En le voyant le mage aux cheveux verts stoppa TOUT et regarda Luxus s'approcher tranquillement. Le mage de foudre s'arrêta devant lui, et dit :

« Fried, tu connais Naruto ?

-Le manga ? Oui bien sur ! Pourquoi ? demanda le mage runique de façon très innocente

-Tu sais ce que c'est un jinchūriki ? continua le mage de la foudre

-Euh…oui. Répondit Fried

-Et bien remercie moi grâce à moi tu vas en devenir un ! s'exclama Luxus un sourire mystérieux collé au visage.

-Hein ?! cria le mage aux cheveux vert interloqué

-Tu vas te prendre mon démon à queues dans le boule ! » dit calmement le dragon slayer

En entendant ces mots Fried rougit comme jamais et, Luxus, profitant de son trouble le prit ( NE VOUS ARRÊTEZ PAS LA) sur son épaule et l'amena dans la cave de la guilde où ils allaient s'entrainer avec ardeur.

Mirajane qui avait observé toute la scène avec des cœurs dans les yeux cria :

« OUIIIII DES MINI LUXUS ET FRIED QUI COURENT PARTOUT DANS LA GUILDE EN HURLANT ! KAWAIIIII

-Tu sais Mira vu la situation ça risque d'être compliqué…dit Gajeel blasée devant tant de fangirlite

-BEN ALORS DÉPÊCHE TOI DE ME FAIRE DES MINIS GAJEEL ET LEVY ! » cria la démone

En entendant cela Levy rougit de plus belle puis se sentit soulevée dans les airs, elle atterrit sur l'épaule du mangeur d'acier qui ricanait de plus belle.

« Gajeel ? murmura la petite mage.

-Faut pas décevoir la démone ! » s'écria le dragon slayer d'acier en ricanant.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Gajeel amena une Levy gigotant dans tous les sens dans le grenier de la guilde.

Morale de l'histoire : SI UN GRAND MONSIEUR VOUS PREND SUR SON ÉPAULE POUR ALLER DANS LA CAVE, REFUSEZ ! OU PROTEGEZ VOUS ! )

…Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce texte, sauf que j'ai honte XD, j'espère que ça vous a fait rire, sourire, avoir un regard de dépit…OUIN. Vous pouvez quand même laisser une review, même pour m'insulter je le mérite XDD.

Le prochain couple sera :

Naruto x Sasuke

Ou

Grey x Natsu

Ou

Deidara x Sasori

Ou

Sting x Rogue

Mais de toute façon ils apparaitront. A plus !


End file.
